omegaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan Atma
Logan Atma better known as Exile, is one of most recognizable characters in the series, first appearing as Beowulf Atma's dead son during a time traveling event in Omega IV: Oblivion, he would then appear in the present time revealing himself as the Black Knight, and with his sister, they buried their father alive. He has since gone to become the main protagonist of Omega V: Redemption where he would sacrifice himself in an attempt to save the planet Xareth from destruction. Logan resurfaces in Omega IX: Condemned when it is revealed that he is in fact Exodus. Logan having been brainwashed into serving Xorn, is one of the primary antagonists. He ultimately serves as the final boss. =Description= Appearance As a child, Logan looked no different from any other 5 year old boy, he had long blonde hair with a skinny build. At the start of Omega V: Redemption, Logan is a young man with blonde hair, the rest of his body is covered in armor. When Logan regains his memories and takes the form of Exile, he wears full black body armor. While alone, he once removed his helmet which shows his eyes had turned black/red and his hair had grown longer. During his battle with Xorn, Exile loses his entire right arm in battle. Moments later he would temporarily be given the Vixedin Sword by Beowulf Atma to try to restore his arm. It worked, however his new arm was different, a demonic arm, that glowed bright white covered with red demonic skin over some parts of it. Personality .]] When Logan first appeared, as Exile, in Omega IV: Oblivion, he displayed nothing but rage and hatred towards his father. Later on, after having his memories erased by Xorn, Logan displays a love for battle. He also finds himself unable to speak, forcing himself to draw in the dirt to communicate. Eventually Logan masters speech and displays great sympathy towards innocent people, yet great animosity towards Axel. When Keeley's life was in danger, Logan displayed great fear for her life and was determined to save her. When Logan fully regained his memories, the rage and hatred he had as Exile returned, he displays a great hatred towards Exodus and the party but managed to retain his feelings for Keeley's life. He also displayed a strong friendship with Herro, or as they called it, a partnership. Exile had a severely strained relationship with Xorn, after battling near the end of Omega V: Redemption, both severely injuring the other, they show nothing but contempt for the other. During the final scene during the ending of Omega 5, Exile battles Xorn as he tries to save the planet Xareth and all its people. =Storyline= Origins Logan was born at the same time as his sister Lorna on the planet Filgaia, in the greatest city of all Filgaia, Edge. At the time, the Human War was drawing to a close, Logan's grandfather and father, Wolfsbane Atma and Beowulf Atma respectively laid in the helm making it seem like Logan was destined for battle. Logan would make a quick cameo in Omega Destruction with the rest of his family at the Chronicles of the Sword tournament. It was also revealed that during this time his parents had separated. Death .]] Logan would die along with his mother and sister as his father transformed into Exodus. Journey into Darkness Logan was resurrected by the Dragon God as Exile. Exile's body was fully aged, giving him an appearance of a human that of in his early 20s. Exile would appear in Omega IV: Oblivion, coming through the gate on Spira where the party was located, he would proceed to knock the entire party out and take the Vixedin Sword before leaving. He was dubbed the Black Knight. The next day the party would use the gate to chase after him, there they would encounter a female knight dubbed the White Knight. The Black and White Knights battled Genesis in a 2 on 1 handicap battle which Genesis lost. The White Knight proceeded to take the Xuminal Sword. Exile would not appear again until Omega IV: Oblivion's ending. There, Exile and Fox would once again dominate Genesis, revealing they were his deceased children, that he had murdered years ago as Exodus. They would restrain their father, and seal him in a coffin which they would throw into one of the oceans of the planet Earth. Exile was later banished for killing Beowulf as the Zodiac had plans of using him to release Yiazmat. As a result he had his memories erased and was banished. This however would be revealed as a ruse, Xorn had planted the seeds for a memory-less Exile to encounter, and join the party, and manipulated several events leading to the resurrection of the Dragon God. Leviticus Years later he was exiled from the group and sent to Quartz to encounter the Oblivion Heroes by Xorn under the name Leviticus, the plan was for him to replicate similar events that had happened almost 3000 years ago when Xemgao's memory was wiped clean and ended up siding with his enemies against his allies only for him in the end to go back to his true allegiance. Logan thumb|left|Logan in his WEAPON mutation. Logan would join forces with the group from Omega IV: Oblivion and would soon develop the ability to talk. He would eventually recall his name being Logan, and would have flashes of memories as his sister Fox attempted to telepathically communicate with him. As Logan, Logan would develop from a child-like person into that of a man, growing tremendously while on the planet Elicoor. On Elicoor Logan would also meet a young woman named Keeley Leffeld. Soon Logan would discover Keeley was ill and hadn't much time to live. After a series of event, Logan reunited Keeley with her lost love Dion. They died in each others arms much to Logan's dismay, or so he thought. Keeley survived and thanks to the technology on the Diplo, Mirage Koas managed to save her life. During this time Logan encountered Gabranth, one of the most feared fighters on the planet Elicoor. Initially Gabranth sparred the entire party as they were too weakened by their previous opponent, during their second encounter they battled with the party defeating Gabranth. Despite protests from Nel Zelpher, Logan decided to spare Gabranth, citing what Gabranth had said to them during their first encounter, "weaklings aren't worth it". Afterwords Gabranth joined the party in search of The Marquis which they would use to carry the Thunder Arrow weapon to destroy the Malkuth warship which waited for the party in Elicoor's atmosphere. Upon leaving Elicoor the party would bid farewell to many allies which Logan grew to know as friends, including Clair Lasbard, Nel Zelpher, Adray Lasbard, and many more. The party had finally had enough of Malkuth and launched a full scale attack on them, eventually encountering the Emperor of Malkuth, Strife. Strife had been possessed by Aphrodite, who was drawn to Logan's Frozen Flame, in an intense boss battle, the party killed Strife, and Aphrodite possessed Logan. While Logan showed little to know effect with Aphrodite inside him, he powered-up up the party, unlocking Advanced Job Classes. Gabranth eventually attacked Logan and challenged him to a duel. Just as Gabranth was about to finish off Logan the Scion of Ice, Toxin attacked the party, knocking Gabranth out. After the party defeated Toxin, Gabranth awoke and in a Trance state he battled the entire party. After failing to defeat the party, in his Trance and Weapon form, Gabranth got his hands on Logan's necklace the Frozen Flame, utilizing the power of the flame, Gabranth became Gabranth the God. Gabranth the God completely dominated the party as well as four Scions, killing one of them. The remaining Scions would trick Gabranth and Fox would separate him from the Frozen Flame which Logan would quickly retrieve. Exile Reborn .]] Upon discovering Genesis' coffin, the coffin Logan had put him in, Logan encountered his Scion replacement, Exodus. Exodus would trigger Exile's memories. There he would ask Exile to join him, who refused. Exile would attempt to engage the party in battle, leading to him stabbing Keeley Leffeld. This would prompt Exile to find medical care and save her life. Shortly there after, Exile formed his own party with Herro while Keeley rested in a coma like state. Exile would begin his search for the Temples all the while battling his former comrades the Zodiac XIII. After reuniting with the party, there was severe tension between Exile and Belthasar who was actually Gabranth in disguise. Darkest Knight Exile battled his sister Fox in a battle of Light against Dark. Exile won the battle, and finished his sister off in an emotional scene. Exile then battled Xorn on Earth, both using their magic, Xorn destroyed Exile's right arm which he was channeling with. Exile revealed that was his plan and that he was secretly channeling with his left hand all along. Exile launched his most powerful Dark Matter spell which Xorn could not defend against, resulting in a hole in Xorn's chest. Xorn swore vengeance before leaving. Exile extremely injured tapped into the last of his powers and teleported to the party. There Exile came face to face with his father, Beowulf Atma. Despite the tension between the two, Beowulf convinced Exile to use the very sword that killed him, the Vixedin Sword to heal his arm. Exile reluctantly agreed. The demonic sword replaced Exile's arm with a demonic arm. Sacrifice Exile embraced Keeley one final time after having gave her the last of the Frozen Flame's powers to manipulate the portals. Exile teleported away to face Xorn one final time. Exile had many intentions, one was to buy the party more time, another, so that Xorn would not pursue them in order to get the Frozen Flame. Exile also had a score to settle with Xorn for having manipulated him and the other Scions, and finally Exile also wished to save the planet Xareth from destruction like what had happened to his world, Filgaia. Xorn offered Exile a chance to join him, Exile refused citing he could not be a traitor to life and that he had to make his stand, even if it destroyed him. A battle assumed, and Exile met his demise. Exodus [[image:Exileexoduss.jpg|thumb|left|Logan as the new Exodus in Omega IX: Condemned.]] Exodus returns as a main antagonist in Omega IX: Condemned, working as one of Xorn's two servants. As Exodus, Logan thwarts the party numerous times. Logan eventually kidnaps Bianca, mistaking her for Sigma. Logan keeps her for collateral, and forces Sigma to surrender for her life. After finally having captured him, Logan is lost and has no idea what to do with Sigma. Logan eventually grabs Sigma by the throat, choking him. He eventually let go, screaming incoherently, before admitting to Sigma that they're brothers. =Relationships= Within the series canon, Logan is directly connected to several other characters within the plot. Below is a brief summary of those characters and their individual relationship with Logan. Family *Wolfsbane Atma, Logan's grandfather. *Lorna Atma, Logan's twin sister. After both being killed, they were both brought back to life, as the Scions of Light and Darkness, after killing their father in the end of Omega IV: Oblivion, the leader of the Zodiac XIII demanded to know what had happened, Logan took full responsibility, saving his sister, Logan was banished and his memories erased. * Beowulf Atma, Logan's father, as Exodus, Beowulf killed Logan and the rest of the family, when Logan was resurrected, he was hellbeant on revenge, eventually him and his sister devised a plan to kill him, they succeeded as seen in the ending of Omega IV: Oblivion. * Krista Atma, is Logan's beloved mother, she died along with Logan and his sister at the hands of Exodus. *OmegaX/Xemgao, an ancestor, like Logan, was banished from a powerful organisation and had his memories erased. *The Forgotten One, an ancestor. *Siegfried Atma, uncle. **Scythe, cousin (Unaware). Friends [[image:Exileexodus.jpg|thumb|right|Logan as Nemesis, the final boss of Omega IX: Condemned.]] * Herro * Keeley Leffeld, love interest. * Maria Traydor * Nel Zepher * Zangan Ox * Zegan Ox Associates *The Omega V: Redemption Party. * Zodiac XIII, in Omega IV: Oblivion. Rivals * Gabranth * The Omega IV: Oblivion Party. * Xorn =Battle= Logan Atma ''* - Regular move in Omega V: Redemption. Unlocked on the planet Aquios. WEAPON Logan's WEAPON form uses upgraded versions of his regular form's attacks. Exile Exile uses all of Logan's moves, with additional Scion moves. All new attacks are used in WEAPON form. * - Regular move in Omega V: Redemption. DM Channeling is chained together with any of the Dark Matter spells. Exile (Demonic Arm) Demonic Arm Exile retains all the moves as his Exile form. * - Demonic DM Channeling replaces DM Channeling. Demonic DM Channeling is an upgraded version as a result of Exile's new demonic arm. Demonic DM Channeling is chained together with any of the Dark Matter spells. Exodus Logan's Exodus uses variations of Exodus' attacks. No moves are retained from previous forms. Xeminence Logan, as Exodus, is able to transform into a variation of Xeminence. Nemesis Logan's final form, no attacks have been given. =Weapons= Category:Humans Category:Darkness Category:Baryonic Category:Redemption Characters Category:Human War Characters Category:Oblivion Characters Category:Destruction Characters Category:Filgaians Category:2835 AΩX Births